User blog:Wildoneshelper/Guess the object (Round 7)
.................................................................... TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Asked Questions and answers #Can you sit on it? If you do, you are a bad guy! #Can you find it in Candy Crush Saga? Well, if you find it, your computer is glitching... #Can you eat it? x2 But that's nasty... #Is it harmful? #Is the object commonly used in daily life? #Is it found at school? #Do students or other administrators normally take it to school every day? #Is it found in a typical household? #Is it tangible? #Is it (or closely related to) the color red? Blue? Green? Orange? Purple? Pink? White? Black? Brown? Yellow? Gray? Or does it come in a variety of colors? A variety of colors #Is it round? The Earth merely is #Is it man-made? If yes, then this is going to be the headlines #Is it an animal? Ke$ha made a song about that #Is it something in computers? Please be more specific #Is it living? #Is this something to do with Maths? I would rather do some Maths instead #Is it a virus? Are you?? #Is it a carnivore? #Is it a mammal? A reptile? An amphibian? A bug? Mammal #Is it found naturally in Asia? Europe? Australia? North America? South America? Africa? Antarctica? The oceans? Mainly North America #Is it a human? Finally!! #A child? Baby, baby, baby ooh!! #Is it an omnivore? Or a herbivore? Omnivore #Is it found in a typical petting zoo? #In what type of habitat is it usually found in? Urban #Is it endangered? Technically #Is it a bird? Haven't you read the above question??? #Is it famous?? x2 Ask a more objective question please #Is it somebody on the Candy Crush Saga Wiki? x2 No #Is it a male or a female? Female #Is it a type of occupation? Please ask questions related to human and animals... #Who is a person that comes in a variety of colors anyone? Please note that their eyes, hair, mouth and fingertips have different colors than their skin, so they come in various colors #Is it a harlequin? #Is it a feeling of human? How can you sit on it?? #Is he/she dead? Don't curse him/her #Is she a singer? #Is she an actress? #Is she fictional? #What is her nationality? (Party in the) USA Wrong guesses #Oyster (Well you're not a bad guy if you sit on it :)) #Chameleon #Dinosaur (Well, show me how you can eat it!) #Buffalo (You could sit on it I think) #Lamb #Cow #Kangaroo #Armadillo (Reminds me of Armada music) #Pitbull (You PIT!!!! You BULL!!!!! (Extracted from an anonymous 4Rer)) #Groundhog #Scallop #Porcupine #Hedgehog #Dolphin #Turkey #Moose #Chicken #Cake (An animal??) #Tiger #Whale #Mouse (It is quite similar with the answers given in the questions and answers section, but no) #Cannibal #Raccoon (What on earth?? Did I just say it is a human?) #Beavcoon #Rat (RAT IS NOT A HUMAN!!!!!!!!) #Chuck Norris (Finally someone guessed a name... I wonder when will this round end...) #Wildsdonehelper (Who is he??) #Lefty7788 (Well, if yes, then they thought you are a mammal in the wild through a lot of guesses...) #Dustbin Ga*ber #Tik Tok (Ke$ha's songs much?) #Tiffi #Diana Ross #Katy Perry #Adele #Britney Spears #Whitney Houston #Ke$ha (We R Who We R!!!) #Miley Cyrus (I DON'T came in like a wrecking ball!) Sum up by Wildoneshelper *Mammal *Human *Female Have a rest with this song! (Updated each week) Credits *KSHMR - ¡Baila! Category:Blog posts